


Dreams

by MalloryMobius



Category: The Avengers (Marvel Movies), The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe, Fix-It, How Avenges IV should ended, M/M, Post end of War
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-27
Updated: 2019-04-27
Packaged: 2020-02-07 04:32:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 708
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18613204
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MalloryMobius/pseuds/MalloryMobius
Summary: It's been eight years and Bucky still has dreams about that day, when Steve came out of the time machine, or when he didn't.





	Dreams

**Author's Note:**

> I was so fvcked after seeing the Avengers movie so I decided to put things right. On the other hand English is not my native language so pls give any advice if there's anything wierd XD

He woke up to a stormy night, throat burning.

“‘s up, Buck? ” Came Steve’s muffled voice. And that was when Bucky realized he was inhaling all too loudly.

There was tear on his face, already dried.

“Nah.”He said,after catching his breath,“just a bad dream.”

“Tell me about it.” The bloke shifted closer, wrapped his arms around Bucky’s body and suddenly, it was too warm to stay still.

“Well, you know best what my nightmares were about.” He murmured, and leaned into the broad chest of Steve, whose heartbeat was now drumming on his back, as if an assurance, a promise, a reminder of what could have been and what had become.

“And You know you could talk to me about it a thousand times. ” Steve said, so gently. When Bucky didn’t reply, he added:“Two thousand，on condition that I get my reward.”And they both knew what ‘reward’ meant，and blurted out a nasty little laugh.

Of course he’d know. Steve’d always known,ever since 8 years ago when he got out of that creepy time machine. The whole time kidnap shit was genius, saved Bucky’s darn ass from being reduced to ash and dust, matter-of-factly. But still, it was fucking shitty- unsettling, to be exact. And Bucky didn’t know what he’d been worrying about. Didn’t Steve care about him？Didn’t he told Bucky that he’d be “with him till the end of the line?” So what do you want, Barnes-he asked himself-what do you want from him, you ungrateful bastard? You couldn’t be excepting him to propose to you right?

Nevertheless, a small part of him was expecting something, something that was less a proposal but more a prescription, an instruction on how much trust he should invest into this relationship. He knew only too well that Steve loved many things, peace, life,art, his mother nation, friends, family, fellow soldiers, agent Carter, and Bucky. Steve loved Bucky, but did Steve love Bucky as Bucky loved him back?

And Bucky was so afraid that once he had the illusion of Steve as a lover, he would never be able to extricate himself. Steve was addictive. A drug without such a prescription was dangerous.

So the nightmare was this.  
“You chose her.”

In dreams, you never came out of that machine as Steve, my Steve, but Mr Rogers：old, wizened,loved. I could tell through the way your eyes lightened up when you talked about it, how those pupils remained babyblue after all these years you’d been through-must be wicked, or else why should my heart clamp tight when you smiled that classy smile of yours at me; why should I feel like I’m about to burst out laughing, or cry myself embarrassed, or just take a flight and never see you for a life time?

The most terrifying part was I found myself actually happy for you. No hard feelings, that I understood, I had mastered the technique of controlling myself throughout the years in Wakanda.But in dreams I’d be so satisfied that I almost cried for you babe，whether it was because of my noble heart, or just the sight of you,or both. I’d delightfully listen to your adventure, and cheerfully watch you hand the shield to Sam, and leave, and never come back. I would even give you a little wave, before I turned around and shed some tears of relief. Thank god the good man got his reward in the end. You of all people deserved it.

It all came to this.

“I’ve already loved you so much Stevie. No matter who you decided to be with, I’d always be the one to celebrate.”

“I know. ”Steve pressed a light kiss to Bucky's neck.“ figure I get what I want after all.”

And just with that, Bucky was so aware of the other man's presence.

It was marvellous that depite all the chords and chaos, the tiniest move of Steve around him still sent electricity though his body. All of a sudden they were Brooklyn boys again, lying on the floor of Bucky's room one thousand summers ago, awkwardly admitting erotic fantasies for one another.

“Wanna check about that?”

“Fair.”Bucky quirked up his lips, and turned around.


End file.
